1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wire harness is provided in a vehicle in order to supply power from a vehicle battery. Such a wire harness is produced differently depending on specification of a vehicle and the like (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-50825).
Conventional wire harnesses are changed entirely according to the specification of the vehicle and the like, and thus, include various types. Thus, it is considered to achieve the communization of some electric wires. However, although there is an electric wire which is necessarily used regardless of the specification and the like in a part of the wire harness, it is necessary to form a connection part with another electric wire by processing the electric wire in a case in which there is a device according to the specification, and the connection part is not necessarily formed in a case in which there is no device according to the specification, and eventually, even the electric wire which is necessarily used is hardly provided as a common component in all the specifications depending on the presence or absence of the connection part.
Thus, it is considered that the entire connection part is formed in advance in the electric wire which is necessarily used, but a conductor portion of the connection part is exposed in such a case, which may cause a short circuit. That is, the electric wire has flexibility, and thus, there is a case in which a location of the conductor portion of the connection part is moved, for example, by vibration of the vehicle so that the conductor portion is in contact with a vehicle body and the like, and is short-circuited.